The Maker Of Lyoko
by AngelofNicky
Summary: Read how the Warrior of Lyoko began. Here is how Lyoko, XANA, and the Warrior were made and why they were made. NO FLAMES PLEASE!


The Maker of Lyoko

By: Demongirldog

(Author's Note: Read how the Warrior of Lyoko began. Here is how Lyoko, XANA, and the Warrior were made and why they were made. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )

Eric Hopper sat in front of the supercomputer. He just bought the factory. He was working on a program called Lyoko. He made another world so if Earth ever came under attack, he would have some place to go. He made another person who lived in Lyoko called XANA.

"XANA, would you like to come out of Lyoko for a few hours?" Eric Hopper asked.

"Yes, I will like that."

"I'm starting the program to make you human." Eric Hopper said as he typed on the keys.

"I hope this works." XANA said as he waited in a tower. He could feel himself being transferring, but something went wrong. During the transfer, some how a virus got into the supercomputer and it was transferred into XANA.

"What is going on?" Eric said as he ran down to the scanner room. He found XANA lying on the floor. XANA woke up to see Eric standing over him. XANA's eyes were red. XANA got up, and he found a pipe on the ground. He hit Eric in the head. Eric fell to the floor. XANA left the factory, and if he saw anyone, he would kill them.

When Eric woke up, he felt his head.

"What happen? Why is XANA acting this way?" Eric said as he ran up to the supercomputer. He turned on the news to find XANA was killing people.

"The death toll just went from ten to twenty less then two hours. Is there anyone who can stop this killer?" The reporter said before Eric shut off the news.

"I got to bring Laura out. She is the only hope for the world." He said as he began to type on the keys. A young girl face came on the computer screen.

"Hello Father, why did you call me?" Laura asked.

"Laura, I made so incase if something went wrong."

"I knew that, so what is the problem?"

"I was trying a new program to bring XANA to Earth; he must catch the virus that I thought I destroyed. He is killing people. I have to bring you out."

"I know what to do."

"That is my angel. I also giving you power to seal XANA in Lyoko again. It might destroy you in the end. I don't want to do this, but I have no choice. I'm sorry."

"It is ok, Father. You made a promise to me that if this ever happen, I can live my life on Earth. Even if it destroys me, you know that I always love you."

"That is my girl. Here we go." Eric said as he typed on the keyboard. He ran down to the scanners. He found Laura steeping out of the scanners. She wore a blue kimono. She was about thirteen. She had dark blue eyes with golden blonde hair. She had a pink strip running her left side of her hair. The strip was about an inch long.

"Is this Earth?" Laura said as Eric hugged his daughter.

"There are a lot of things you will learn."

"Let's first put XANA back in Lyoko, and then you can teach me everything."

"That sounds like a great plan."

"Let's go then."

XANA was standing in the park when Laura and Eric showed up.

"Well, well, look who came to join the party." XANA said.

"XANA, you need to get help. Let's go back to Lyoko." Laura said.

"Never, I won't go back to Lyoko again." XANA said.

"Something went wrong when I transferred you. Please let me help you." Eric said.

"Leave me alone." XANA said as he threw a knife that he stole at Eric. It went into Eric's chest. Eric fell into Laura's arms.

"Laura, it is up to you now. I'm sorry that I can't teach you about the world." Eric said.

"Please don't talk like that. Everything will be ok." Laura said as tears ran down her face.

"Laura, I don't have much time, but I want to tell you that you are mine pride and joy. I'm glad that I got to see you in fresh and blood. You are my daughter, and you will always be with me." Eric said as the last of his strength left his body.

"NO, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Laura yelled.

"He got what he needed." XANA laughed.

"You're going to pay for killing all those people." Laura said.

"You can't stop me. One these days, I will rule the Earth." XANA said still laughing.

"Not if I have say in it. You're going away for long time. In a place that is not on this Earth." Laura said as she got its bow and an arrow.

"Who is going to stop me? You?" XANA laughed.

"I will put you away. GATE OF TIME!" Laura said. A gate formed behind XANA.

"What are you doing?" XANA asked. He was scared.

"This ends now. I'm tired of you." Laura said. She started to charge at XANA. Laura pushed XANA through the gate. The gate closed after XANA was in. Laura looked at the sky.

"My battle is done. I'm done now. My body is tired of fighting." Laura said as her body disappeared in to the sky.

(Author's Note: Here is the beginning of The Lyoko of Warrior. I hope you had enjoyed it. Please review. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Demongirldog)


End file.
